


Incentive

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Percy is working late in his workshop, Vex finds an incentive to lure him to bed.





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the Kinktober 2018 prompt 'Deep-Throating''

Percival Fredrickstien Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the Third was so caught up in his work he didn’t notice his wife watching him for almost five minutes.

By the light of a couple of lanterns he was sitting on a wooden stool at his work bench tinkering with a clockwork mechanism.

“Vex,” he smiled when, at last, he realised she was standing in the doorway. She was wearing a long nightshirt, and not much else as far as he could tell.

“I was just wondering if you were planning to come to bed tonight darling?”

“Is it really that late?”

Vex gave a pointed nod at the clock on the wall above his bench. Percy looked up and sure enough midnight had been an hour ago. He looked back down at the partly assembled device in front of him. It would take only another half an hour, maybe an hour maximum, to finish. The parts were all made and it was now just a matter of putting the pieces together. He turned to Vex’ahlia. Percy didn’t have to say a word she had enough insight into her husband’s mind to know he wanted to continue his work.

“How long?” she put her hand on her hip and tapped her foot impatiently.

“An hour at the most.”

Her eyes narrowed. “An hour?”

“Yes,” he nodded.

She moved towards him, a sway in her hips and a predatory look in her eyes. “Perhaps an incentive to make sure you come to bed within an hour is in order.”

Percy smiled and she leaned in to kiss him. She kissed him slow and deep and as she pulled back she sucked on his bottom lip for a moment.

"That's definitely a strong incentive.”

“That wasn't the incentive,” Vex said. “That was just a proper hello.” She stepped around him and dropped to her knees in front of him.

“Vex...” Percy whispered. Thoughts of his project quickly left him.

She just have him that predatory look again and quickly set about undoing his trousers. The hungry desire in his wife's eyes was gorgeous. With his cock freed Vex used her hand to bring him to hardness. She leaned forward and kissed the tip. Then she kissed down, using her fingers to point his penis up to the ceiling, she kissed down the underside. Once she reached the base she ran the flat of her tongue back up his length.

Percy let out a small whimper as her mouth closed over the head of his cock. He reached out to hold on to the work bench with both hands.

Vex wrapped her hand around Percy’s cock, holding it steady while she softly sucked.

Percy opened his mouth to say something but instead he groaned as Vex tightened her grip and swirled her tongue around the head of his dick. She looked up at him, smirking, which was quite the thing with his cock in her mouth.

For a few minutes Vex'ahlia used her tongue and lips and wonderful sucking to pleasure her husband. He put his hand on her head, stroking her hair tenderly. She bobbed her head, lips sliding up and down his shaft. Gradually she took more and more of him in her mouth.

She didn't stop when his cock hit the back of her throat. She kept going until he was fully inside, her nose pressed against him. Percy’s hand tightened in her dark hair. Vex held him for a few seconds then started moving again. She fucked him with her mouth eagerly, giving wet gagging noises when she took him deep.

Percy jerked his hips but it was hopeless to try and match her rhythm. “Fuck, oh fuck,” he moaned. He had just enough of his faculties to notice Vex had one of her hands between her legs.

“Vex I'm about to...” Percy managed to get put before he peaked. Vex didn't stop. She swallowed every drop of his come.

She looked up at him, smiling, as he came back to his senses. “So,” she said as she stood, licking her lips. “See you in an hour darling?”

Percy nodded. That had been more than enough incentive to join his wife in bed. She sauntered out of the workshop and Percy hurriedly set about finishing his project as fast as he could.


End file.
